The Hunt for Tassadar
|fgcolor= |name=The Hunt for Tassadar |prev=Higher Ground |conc= |next=Choosing Sides |image=TheHuntForTassadar SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=May, 2500 |place=Char |result=* Artanis allies with Tassadar and Raynor |side1=Protoss Empire Tassadar's Followers : Raynor's Raiders |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Executor Artanis Judicator Aldaris High Templar Tassadar Captain Jim Raynor |commanders2= |forces1=Fleet of the Executor Raynor's Raiders |forces2=Tiamat Brood Jormungand Brood |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Find Tassadar *Bring Tassadar and Raynor to the beacon *Tassadar and Raynor must survive |heroes=Tassadar, Jim Raynor |newchar= |newunit=High templar, Archon |newtech=Templar archives }} The Hunt for Tassadar is the fourth protoss mission of Episode III of StarCraft. History Background After the successful defense of Scion, the Conclave believed their war efforts against the zerg were succeeding, and turned their attention to personal matters. Their concern now was for the rogue executor, Tassadar, who had allied with heretical dark templar. Judicator Aldaris and executor Artanis were dispatched to Char, Tassadar's last known whereabouts, to find him and bring him home to Aiur to stand trial for treason. Artanis was hesitant to leave Aiur in the midst of the invasion, and so soon after Praetor Fenix's death, but he accepted his orders to lead the expedition. Aldaris and Artanis found Tassadar on Char, in the company of the terran Jim Raynor with whom he had forged a friendship. Aldaris ordered Artanis to arrest Tassadar, but Tassadar insisted he had acted for the greater good of Aiur, as only the dark templar can kill the cerebrates the zerg Overmind uses to control its broods. He asked Artanis to aid him in finding Dark Prelate Zeratul, who was still on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Artanis took command of Tassadar's remaining forces and led them to the warp point. However, instead of taking him back to Aiur, Artanis heeded Tassadar's call for aid and descended to Char with him to find Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player's starting forces consist of a small band of zealots and dragoons, and a high templar. The high templar is a slow and fragile unit with a powerful psionic storm ability that heavily damages units over several seconds. The player should take great care not to let it die, as this part of the mission will be significantly more difficult without it. Directly north of the player's starting location is a sunken colony with several zerglings burrowed near it. The player should cast psionic storm on the area to the right of the colony, then move their other units in and destroy the colony. Here the player must choose the left or right paths. Both lead to Tassadar, but the right side has lighter enemy resistance. To the right is another sunken colony with a few zerg directly in front of it. The player can bypass the colony by going over the nearby high ground, which also has zerg. Moving ahead the player finds two ramps, both of which have burrowed zerglings at the bottom. On the high ground there are more zerglings burrowed on the white panelling, and then beyond this more zerglings at the bottom of the next ramp. Once these zerglings are dead the player can move north to find Tassadar's base. The player will assume Tassadar's forces once reach Tassadar's base, but the red zerg base will become active, and the way back to the beacon will be reinforced with red zerg units. In control of Tassadar's forces, the player is free to attempt to fight their way back to the beacon now, but should take time to build up a larger force. The player should not invest much time in this, several more zealots and dragoons will be enough, particularly if they are upgraded. When their forces are ready the player should move back the way they came, the route reinforced by more zerg. With their high templar and Tassadar, the player should proceed cautiously and cast psionic storm on enemies they find, then move their other units in once the storm softens them up. At many points during the mission the enemy will send queens to cast Spawn Broodling on the player's troops. Hallucination can be used to misdirect the queens to prevent the real units from being destroyed. When the player brings Tassadar and Raynor to the beacon, the mission is won. References Category:StarCraft Episode III missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions